Apparté
by Erienna
Summary: "Avengers : superhéros de New-York mais surtout, simple bande de potes qui vivent des trucs normaux. Comme douter de soi, se marrer un bon coup, se tirer dans les pattes et se cacher des choses. Rencontrer des gens spéciaux, mais stupides. Prenez Thor : il peut vous détruire un monde mais pas vous poser une addition." Courts OS sans prétention.
1. Captain Iron

Je sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai eu envie d'écrire quelques petits OS Avengers. Je me suis refait les films ET les séries, et pour ce premier OS, il se déroule quatre mois après Civil War, donc SPOIL. Les suivants seront un peu plus crackfic, mais je viens tout juste de finir celui-là et même si je le trouve naïf, je le publie, allez. On verra bien ce que ça donne. Je pense en faire de tous les genres mais basés sur les liens qui lient les Avengers et les autres héros de New York entre eux. Ici c'est un Steve/Tony complètement platonique, ne vous attendez pas à des pairings. J'évoquerai certainement Jessica Jones, Le Punisher, peut-être Daredevil, donc attendez-vous à des crossovers, je préviendra à l'avance.

Voilà, je sais pas trop quoi dire sur celui-là, alors je vous laisse le mot de la fin. Enjoy !

.

* * *

.

 _Radical Face - Welcome Home_

Steve n'avait pas beaucoup dormi ces derniers jours. Voire pas du tout, vu qu'il arpentait chaque nuit les couloirs sombres de la tour. Tony, lui, était dans son atelier ou dans son salon, travaillant sur tel ou tel projet. Et si ses insomnies à lui étaient des plus normales, celles de Steve finirent par lui mettre la puce à l'oreille. Il maigrissait petit à petit, alors que ses cernes avaient entamé la conquête du Nord, et que son moral touchait le fond sans pour autant s'arrêter de creuser. Il ne sortait ni ne mangeait plus, et Tony avait bien noté une ou deux bouteilles de Jack qui avaient disparu de son bar. Banner paniquait et se demandait si son petit protégé n'allait pas passer du côté Obscur de la Force, mais si tous savaient ce qui n'allait pas chez le Captain, personne n'y pouvait rien.

Personne ne pouvait enlever à Bucky le virus qu'il avait dans la tête, et qui avait réussi à hacker l'esprit de Steve à son tour, rongeant lentement ses circuits.

Le Captain avait disparu après avoir libéré la _team Captain_ de la prison perdue en pleine mer durant presque quatre mois. Enfin, seulement pour Tony : il avait gardé des contacts étroits avec le SHIELD malgré leur désaccord sur les accords.

Quatre mois, c'était court, quand on devait pardonner à son (meilleur ?) ami et presqu'idole le pire mensonge existant sur Terre. Tony ne lui toujours pas pardonné, d'ailleurs.

Pourtant, quand Steve avait frappé à sa porte, habillé comme un sac et l'air très abattu, Tony n'avait rien dit. Il l'avait longuement regardé, jusqu'à ce que Rogers cède et baisse les yeux. Il avait remarqué le bleu bien violet sur son visage, il avait senti son désespoir.

 _Vous savez, c'est juste le moment parfait pour moi de fermer à tout jamais cette porte._ Le sous-entendu n'avait pas ébranlé le Captain, perdu dans ses rêveries.

 _J'ai couru…_

 _Quoi ?_

 _J'ai couru. J'n'ai pas arrêté de courir. J'ai couru après 75 ans de ma vie. J'ai couru après Peggy, j'ai couru après moi-même, le Steve encore sous la glace. J'ai couru après l'Histoire qui ne m'a pas attendu. Et je n'arrive toujours pas à être dans la course, tu vois ?_

 _Tu._ C'était la première fois qu'il l'avait tutoyé. Le sang de Tony s'était glacé, sa main sur la porte s'était crispée.

 _J'ai couru après Bucky, et c'est le seul qui m'est revenu. Et le seul qui ne me quittera jamais, tu vois ?_

 _Qu'est-ce que vous voulez, Captain ? Que je pleure avec vous le meurtrier de mes parents ?! Dégagez d'ici !_

Et il l'avait poussé. Bien sûr, cela n'avait rien donné face à la statue qu'était le Rogers, à peine une pichenette. Il avait grimacé, tendu les bras : l'armure d'Iron l'avait enserré entre ses plaques de métal protectrices, et il eut encore cette sensation d'être enlacé par la femme la plus amoureuse du monde. Iron Man était le plus doux et charnel des réconforts à ses yeux.

Le Captain avait dressé la tête. Il n'avait rien pour la protéger, et Tony s'était rendu compte à quel point _juste Steve_ était misérable. Il se cachait derrière son armure comme à son habitude, alors que Rogers était nu comme un ver.

 _Je vous laisse dix secondes d'avance._

 _Pourquoi vous m'avez laissé libérer Œil-de-Faucon, Ant-Man, Faucon de leur prison ? Pourquoi ne pas nous avoir poursuivis ?_

 _Parce que je savais qu'ils rentreraient à la maison._ C'était sorti tout seul, et Stark lui-même s'était étonné de cette révélation.

Les trois étaient revenus dans la semaine qui avait suivi leur libération, et Papa Fury les avait protégés des institutions étrangères. Ils étaient les Avengers, pas de vulgaires criminels.

Un maigre sourire avait flotté sur les lèvres pâles du soldat décongelé, et une expression triste avec laissé place à la dévastation totale. Comme s'il allait rire et pleurer dans la seconde.

 _Et moi, Tony ? Tu savais que j'allais rentrer ?_

Encore le _tu_ qui lui avait donné envie de se tortiller sur lui-même. Encore le silence et les regards qui s'évitèrent, et il hésita, la main levée et prête à tirer.

Et puis, après une éternité d'écoulée, toujours menaçant dans son costume de guerre, Iron Man l'avait laissé entrer.

Steve était rentré, mais pas le Captain. Lui n'était qu'un piètre fantôme de lui-même, se contentant d'errer dans la Tour en redoutant l'idée de croiser son reflet. Tony l'espionnait à travers ses caméras, et avait bien remarqué qu'il évitait les miroirs. Il venait parfois le rejoindre dans son atelier, s'asseyait par terre dans un coin et l'observait travailler.

Au départ, Tony avait voulu combler le silence avec des invectives et de la musique. Mais il avait soit l'impression de parler tout seul, soit qu'AC/DC avait décidé de se la jouer émo et suicidaire. Il détestait le Captain, et plus les jours étaient passés, plus il l'avait malmené et insulté. Quand il le croisait dans un couloir, il lui jetait un de ses regards hautement méprisants et lançait un _toujours aussi mort qu'il y a 75 ans, Captain ? Dîtes, n'allez pas vous jeter par la fenêtre hein, depuis que les Dieux Nordiques ont décidé de régler leur compte dans mon salon elles sont un peu… incassables. Cela dit essayez de vous y jeter à plusieurs reprises, p'têt qu'avec un peu de chance…_

Steve l'avait mérité, après tout. Il s'était joué de lui au point d'avoir mené les héros américains au bord de la guerre civile, tout ça pour préserver le secret d'un ami qui n'était plus le sien. Tony avait peu d'amis, encore moins depuis qu'il était Iron Man. Son intelligence l'isolait plus que de raison et l'insolence était le seul mode de communication qu'il avait compris. Il avait une puissante empathie, et plus jeune, ses émotions avaient failli le tuer. Il se cachait depuis derrière ses blagues et ses sourires, et jamais il ne l'admettrait en public, mais les Avengers étaient plus que ses amis. Ils étaient sa famille, les seuls à ne pas avoir peur de son potentiel. Les seuls qui lui demanderont toujours plus alors que le reste du monde le poussait à ralentir le rythme. Les seuls assez tarés pour remettre leur vie entre ses mains, même si Iron Man arrivaient à déclencher plus de guerres en quelques jours que l'Histoire humaine en quelques millénaires. Des gens qui avaient foi en lui pour autre chose que l'argent.

Et Steve… Steve avait trahi tout ça. A l'intérieur, il voulait dire. Tous ses principes et son travail émotionnel, lui qui faisait tant d'efforts pour être celui qu'on attendait qu'il soit… Et Steve n'était pas n'importe qui, non : c'était plus que le héros de son père : il était tout ce qu'il lui restait de ce dernier. Quelque part, Howard Stark survivait à travers lui. Il coulait dans ses veines. Il frappait avec les poings du Captain, il étincelait dans l'éclat du bouclier de vibranium. Tout ce que son père ne lui avait jamais enseigné respirait juste en face de lui.

Et Tony s'était toujours dit : _Captain est l'espoir que mon visionnaire de père avait toujours voulu montrer au monde, l'espoir du génie qui malgré la Grande Guerre continue de se battre pour notre avenir._ Il n'y aurait jamais eu d'Iron Man sans le modèle d'un Captain, comme il n'y aurait jamais eu d'Ant-Man sans Iron Man (parce que c'était _juste_ un costume plus petit que le sien, avouons-le).

Comment Rogers avait-il pu détruire tout cela ? Non…Ce n'était pas la destruction. Il avait basé toute sa vie sur des idéaux fictifs et un beau grand mensonge. Steve aurait dû être l'héritage de son père, mais il avait juste contribué à la mort de ce dernier et sa mère.

Voilà pourquoi il se vengeait sur Rogers. Un défouloir. Et peut-être que celui-ci se laissait faire parce qu'il avait conscience de tout cela, ce qui l'enrageait d'autant plus, mais il n'arrivait à le mettre à la rue. Pire, il virait chaque Avenger qui venait fureter d'un peu trop près. Il avait interdit l'accès de la tour à tous excepté Rogers et Pepper, puis celle-ci lorsqu'elle s'était mise à lui faire autant la morale que les autres. De toute façon, c'était une affaire entre lui et _lui._

Et puis une fois, il déconna. Il frappa le Captain en pleine figure, et lui explosa violemment le nez. Il recommença – _défends_ _-toi putain, défends-toi !-_ mais Steve détourna habilement le torse, sans penser à protéger son dos lorsque Tony – _t'es vraiment pitoyable, regarde où t'en es !_ \- répliqua, tomba au sol quand – _dis quelque chose bon sang, parle !-_ le Stark le poussa brusquement, tendit la joue droite pour qu'il continua sa besogne – _PARLE ! PARLE !_ _ **PARLE !**_ Ponctuant chacun de ses coups de poing par un cri de rage.

 _Tu…_ Pas le _tu,_ pas cette connerie ! C'était mieux quand il la fermait ! _Tu m'en veux de t'avoir caché le meurtrier d'Howard, ou de me laisser mourir ?_

Silence. Que répondre, que faire ? Le voilà qui palissait et balbutiait. Il pensa à toutes les conséquences dramatiques s'il en venait à tuer Captain America, à tous ceux qui voudront le venger. Et encore une fois, inlassablement, douloureusement, la voix de cette femme s'insinua dans son esprit, répétant éternellement ses paroles : _vous êtes les Vengeurs, mais qui nous vengera nous ?_

Tony ne pouvait tuer par égo ou par bêtise. Il n'en pouvait plus, de sentir le sang et d'entendre les cris des âmes de ses victimes collatérales. Oui, peut-être qu'il n'en pouvait plus de voir la création de son père mourir.

Il lâcha le Rogers et s'écroula à côté de lui, les deux contemplant le plafond en reprenant leur respiration.

 _Mais qu'est-ce que vous voulez, à la fin ?_ Souffla-t-il en lui fichant un faible coup de coude, alors que les yeux du blond reprenaient un semblant de vie.

 _Je veux un ami._

Invisible, Vision sourit aux deux hommes allongés au sol, satisfait de voir que rien de grave ne s'était produit. Stark avait beau être intelligent, il ne sera plus jamais seul avec lui. Vision veillait sur sa famille.

.

* * *

.

Steve ne disait toujours rien au neuvième jour. Mais il était plus présent. Il l'observait de plus près, dans l'atelier, et même s'il ne posait jamais de questions, Tony l'informait toujours de ce qu'il faisait. Il se rendit compte qu'il peinait à suivre, et se surprit lui-même au fil du temps à donner des cours de mécanique ou technologie au « vieillard » amaigri. Il le faisait même reprendre du poids en faisant à manger pour deux, l'obligeant parfois à dîner avec lui.

Enfin, faire à manger. _Demander_ à Jarvis de cuisiner était peut-être plus approprié. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que Steve s'y intéressait. Il l'écoutait et apprenait. S'il avait été moins intelligent, il aurait été professeur d'académie : mais avec son génie, il n'avait pas la patience de se répéter comme la voix dans sa tête. Avec Steve, les explications coulaient de source.

Le matin du dixième jour, il eut une idée. Il vint le réveiller au pied du lit à six heures, alors que Steve ne sortait pas de sa chambre avant dix heures. Il le traîna jusqu'à une de ses motos Stark, et lui demanda de la réparer. C'était une moto à usage privée à la technologie avancée, et Steve le regarda comme s'il venait de lui annoncer qu'Ultron et Loki s'étaient alliés.

Il l'obligea à s'assoir devant, lui collant la boîte à outils dans les mains. _Quelque chose de mauvais dans le moteur,_ avait-il lancé avant de s'éclipser et l'enfermer dans l'atelier. Jarvis allait le guider.

Rogers y avait passé deux jours. Si au départ il s'était détourné de la machine, il avait fini par s'y intéresser, s'acharner, s'énerver au point de détruire une partie de son mobilier (qu'il avait transmis directement dans les factures du SHIELD grâce à un logiciel piraté), n'avait ni dormi ni mangé.

Et le deuxième jour à dix-sept heures trente-deux, le moteur avait ronronné.

Il l'avait enfourché alors que Tony le félicitait avec une certaine retenue. Pas qu'il n'était pas heureux pour lui, mais il avait encore du mal à retourner aux piques ironiques. Alors, le regard franc et reconnaissant, Steve lui avait demandé d'une voix forte et assurée s'il voulait l'accompagner.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut Tony qui ne répondit pas. Il pâlit et dansa sur ses pieds, avant de jurer et d'aller chercher sa propre moto.

Vision les traça le premier kilomètre, avant de s'arrêter en plein milieu d'un nuage en souriant. Après tout, Fury n'avait pas besoin de tout savoir, et lui non plus.

Tony n'avait pas fait de moto depuis bien longtemps. En vérité, il trouvait qu'il bravait assez la mort comme ça pour ne pas faire le con. C'était bien la seule qui aura le dernier mot à la fin, et le monde avait encore besoin d'Iron Man.

Mais la voix de Steve avait retenti dans son casque, et c'était celle d'un petit garçon (re)découvrant le monde qui résonnait, titillant sa propre âme d'enfant. _Dis-moi Tony, par le plus grand des hasards, tes motos ne voleraient pas, hein ?_ Tony l'avait dépassé sur la route, et hurlé de joie sous le combo vitesse-adrénaline. _Quoi, comme des MARK ? Parce que si c'est le cas, tu as parfaitement raison !_

Un camionneur fit tomber son morceau de sandwich de sa bouche sous le choc lorsque les deux motos rouges et or devant lui enveloppèrent leur conducteur, et que deux Iron Man quittèrent soudainement la route.

Steve n'avait jamais connu ça. Le gout de la liberté à l'état pur. Il pensait que cela demandait de l'entraînement, mais Tony avait si bien perfectionné ses machines, qu'elles lisaient les mouvements au moment-même où ils étaient pensés. S'il était trop bas ou si prenait mal, l'armure rectifiait immédiatement le tir pour peu qu'il se laissait faire. Il s'amusa avec Stark en accomplissant des figures dignes des meilleurs pilotes de Rafales, se montra bien coriace à la course, plongea aussi profond qu'il le put lorsqu'ils atteignirent l'Océan Atlantique, une heure plus tard. _Tu déprimais parce que tu peines à suivre notre monde, mais t'as vu et appris plus de choses que la plupart des habitants de cette planète ! Pas la peine de courir quand t'as déjà gagné bien plus que la course !_

Si Tony rit de ses propres paroles, il ne sut jamais pourquoi. Mais l'expression si heureuse de Steve ne lui donna pas envie de le cogner, bien au contraire. Quoique. Avec sa face de premier de la classe cafteur, il restait une tête à claque. _Bon Captain, ce n'est pas tout ça mais c'est que j'ai faim, et je suis un Avenger, pas un baby-sitter. Et maintenant que j'ai réussi à vous traîner jusqu'aux Bermudes, je pense que c'est le meilleur moment pour vous laisser tomber._

 _Quoi ?_

 _Vous connaissez la légende du Triangle des Bermudes ?_ Chuchota-t-il d'une voix faussement innocente, remontant doucement vers le ciel. _Apparemment oui_ , chantonna le brun face à la terreur soudaine sur le visage du blond et son _espèce d'enfoiré_ très convaincant. Mais il était déjà loin, et Steve regretta de ne pouvoir mettre l'oreillette en sourdine lorsqu'un _à plus Gretel_ retentit à l'intérieur du casque.

.

* * *

.

Nicholas Fury ne pouvait être surpris. Il avait tout vu dans sa vie, et continuait de tout voir et prévoir.

Mais il devait le reconnaître, Stark était plutôt un défi en matière de prévisible. C'est pourquoi Fury s'attendait à être surpris, ce qui faisait qu'il n'était pas réellement surpris au final, point barre.

C'est pourquoi il ne s'étonna qu'une brève seconde lorsqu'une odeur de pizza se fit sentir dans son bureau. Il soupira en relevant la tête pour chercher la provenance d'une telle absurdité, et entendit un bruit sourd provenant du toit. _Stark._ Qui d'autre ?

Il s'entendit jurer un _fils de con_ alors qu'il ouvrait la trappe donnant accès à l'échelle remontant jusqu'au toit, et reconnut la voix de Tony une fois assez proche. _Qu'est-ce vous foutez, nom de Dieu ?!_ Furent les mots qui firent avaler de travers Tony, qui suffoqua et toussa les yeux exorbités dans le vain espoir de respirer. Steve lui tapa dans le dos et grimaça lorsque le métal émit un bruit cristallin, tandis que Fury cillait devant la vision étrange d'un Captain America en Iron Man.

 _Fury, vous finirez par me tuer !_ S'excita Stark une fois sa trachée libre, d'une voix profondément outrée. _Oh, j'espère bien Stark, j'espère bien._ Tacla par réflexe le directeur du SHIELD, ce qui montrait bien l'ardeur de son désir.

Fury se tourna vers Steve qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis des lustres (enfin, il surveillait sa santé et son rythme cardiaque en temps réel grâce à une puce en plus de Vision, mais voir était différent). Tony capta le changement d'attention, et ne put s'empêcher de se manifester pour satisfaire son immense, _immense_ égo _._ _Vous avez vu ? On a retrouvé un ami ! Une part, Fury ? Vous avez l'air affamé. Enfin, votre visage a l'air affamé. Ou énervé. Je ne sais jamais vous avez si peu d'émotions c'est perturbant. Enfin j'veux dire, est-ce que c'est naturel ou vous vous entraînez ? Est-ce que ça vous arrive parfois d'avoir un sursaut et manifester un signe de vie, ou…_

Steve perdit bien vite le fil, mais resta concentré sur le mot _ami_ si naturel dans la bouche de Tony. Il pensa à Bucky, à nouveau piégé dans la glace. Il aurait dû y rester, comme lui, car là était leur place.

Mais Bucky n'avait personne à part Steve, alors que Steve…Steve avait tout un monde à protéger.

 _Fury._ L'homme s'étonna de la fermeté de la voix de Steve, et le fixa en attendant impatiemment sa requête. _Je veux que Bucky devienne un Avenger._ Fury papillonna de l'œil, toujours à moitié sur l'échelle, la main sur la porte. _Je crois que Captain Iron perd la tête !_ Ricana Tony, avant de pousser un petit cri et s'accrocher à la rambarde sur laquelle il se tenait lorsque Steve le poussa. _Tu portes mon armure, tu portes une partie de mon nom, et tu pourras rien y changer parce que ça,_ dit-il en cognant le cœur de l'armure de Steve, _c'est moi._

Mais Steve ne quittait pas Fury des yeux. De l'œil. Non, des yeux. _Pas maintenant, mais un jour, Bucky sera des nôtres. Quand on sera en mesure de le remettre dans la course._

Fury ne comprit pas le drôle de regard de Tony, mais l'ignora. Il leur lança une dernière mise-en-garde de l'œil avant de retourner se terrer dans son bureau, ordonnant leur départ avant que les mitrailleuses cachées sur le toit ne se déclenchent, et qu'ils les voulaient à l'entraînement au sous-sol pour six heures tapantes. Rogers n'en pouvait plus d'attendre, il avait déjà perdu trop de temps. Il décida de s'y remettre dès maintenant. Bucky ne se réveillera plus jamais seul comme ils l'avaient été tous deux la première fois.

Tony préféra rebrousser chemin, assombri par l'évocation de Bucky. Lui aussi avait besoin de temps pour s'y préparer, et peut-être un jour, le laisser rentrer à son tour.


	2. Holidays

Et voilà le deuxième shot ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira comme le premier, et je remercie les personnes qui m'ont mises en follow et fav, ainsi que McCallsister pour sa review et ceux qui ont lu et reviennent une nouvelle fois.

Enjoy.

.

* * *

.

Il y avait une chose que Natasha aimait dans la tour Stark, c'était son espace.

Enfin, _tour Stark_. Tour Avengers, plutôt. Après tout elle y avait ses quartiers –après avoir _un peu_ forcé la main à Tony- sur tout un étage, Jarvis l'informait du moindre occupant franchissant le seuil d'entrée, et surtout, _surtout,_ il n'y avait généralement personne dans le bâtiment. Elle avait perdu le compte des maisons secondaires de Tony, Steve formait les nouveaux Avengers avec Fury, Banner était comme d'habitude aux abonnés absents depuis la Sokovie, Thor… Thor n'était même pas de ce monde, en vérité.

Et elle, après des mois d'entraînements intenses au sein du SHIELD et de missions sur le pouce avec Steve et Clint, parti voir sa famille, Fury lui avait accordé des _vacances._

Elle se rappelait encore de l'étrangeté de leur entretien, au trente-sixième et dernier étage des quartiers du SHIELD (qui avait décidé de construire une tour plus grande que celle de Tony, ce qui amusait énormément ce dernier), lui derrière son grand bureau en verre la foudroyant de son œil.

 _« Natasha, j'ai quelque chose d'important à vous dire. »_

 _« Vous avez retrouvé Banner ? » Après tout c'était quand même LA seule chose réellement prioritaire à ses yeux. Steve devait une danse à sa Peggy et Banner lui devait bien un verre au vu des récents évènements._

 _« Non, nous n'avons toujours aucune nouvelle. C'est juste que… »_

 _Cela devait être grave pour qu'il prenne une pause si longue. Elle n'avait vu une expression aussi confuse et complexe se dessiner sur ses traits. Elle avait croisé les bras en relevant le menton, prête à repartir avec les recrutés sur le terrain dans la seconde._

 _« C'est juste que je n'ai plus trop de choses à vous faire faire pour les deux prochaines semaines. »_

 _Silence._

 _Quoi ?_

 _Non…_

 _« Est-ce que je suis virée ? »_

 _« Pardon ? Bien sûr que non Romanoff, on ne vire pas un Avenger. » Et Fury avait froncé les sourcils en la sondant longuement, comme si elle était au bord de la folie. « Vous êtes en congés, Agent. »_

 _« Quoi, vous voulez dire comme... Clint ? »_

 _« Est-ce une moquerie que je perce dans le ton de votre voix ? »_

 _« Non, c'est… Enfin, vous voyez Clint. Il a le temps de faire sa vie et des…bébés… » Termina-t-elle avec une petite mine de dégoût, alors qu'il levait l'œil au ciel, plus amusé qu'il ne l'aurait voulu._

 _« Je sais que vous ne vous arrêtez pas souvent… »_

 _« Jamais. » Le mot avait claqué si vite qu'il pencha la tête sur le côté pour mesurer son insolence._

 _« Mais à partir de maintenant et pour les dix prochains jours vous n'avez pas besoin de venir aider Steve car lui et les autres vont aussi rentrer chez eux. On vous contactera si besoin. »_

 _« Oh, d'accord. » Peuh ! Combien de fois l'avait-il appelé quelques minutes après l'avoir mise en congés pour une urgence ?_

 _« Ne pensez pas qu'on vous appellera d'ici demain non plus, le monde est…plutôt tranquille, en ce moment. »_

 _Note pour plus tard : rajouter 'sait lire dans les pensées' à la liste des talents de Fury._

 _« La Sokovie a dû calmer quelques ardeurs, sans doute. » Poursuivit-il, l'œil dans le vague. « Nous sommes… Oui, nous sommes en sécurité pour l'instant. Je sais, c'est bizarre. » Ajouta-t-il face à la surprise et l'incompréhension évidente de Natasha._

 _« Mais… »_

 _« Oui ? »_

 _« Ça n'est jamais arrivé avant. » Hésita-t-elle avec une moue dubitative._

 _« Eh bien, les Avengers doivent y être pour quelque chose. Ou ce psychopathe de Deadpool. Qui est peut-être bien un problème, d'ailleurs. Sans parler des Defenders ou du Punisher ou de Spider-Man dans New-York… Seigneur, il y a trop de costumés dans cette ville. »_

 _Est-ce que…_

 _Mon Dieu._

 _Etait-ce du regret dans sa voix ?_

 _« Et ça vous embête, la sécurité ? »_

 _Nom de Dieu, ne pouvait-elle pas poser des questions normales, du style 'mes congés seront-elles payées' au lieu de faire la psychologue ?_

 _« Bien sûr que non, ça ne m'embête pas. Qui ça embêterait ? C'est mon travail, d'assurer la sécurité. Si celle-ci est établie je n'ai plus de job, mais pourquoi ça me dérangerait ? …Vous savez quoi ? Vous n'êtes pas la seule que je dois congédier aujourd'hui. Sortez de mon bureau. »_

 _Natasha se retint de sourire en lui tournant le dos, mais oublia sa retenue une fois hors de sa vue._

 _« Je peux voir votre sourire depuis mon ordinateur grâce à la caméra au-dessus de votre tête, Agent Romanoff. »_

 _Elle était sortie plus vite qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu._

Et voilà qu'elle était en vacances.

C'était…Oui, c'était bien, _ça faisait du bien_ comme lui avait dit Clint alors qu'elle l'avait appelé pour se plaindre. Elle lui avait raccroché au nez en comprenant qu'il ne l'a soutiendrait pas sur ce coup-là. C'était un traître. Comme son futur-bébé _Na-tha-niel,_ qui aurait dû être une _Na-ta-sha._ Famille de traîtres, oui, c'étaient les mots.

Elle s'était dit que la Tour St- _Avengers,_ avec tout son espace et ses opportunités, sauraient la divertir. Jarvis par exemple. Et Friday, la nouvelle IA. Les deux se disputaient souvent dans la maison, et c'était aussi dérangeant que drôle de les écouter.

Seulement voilà, il n'y avait personne.

Le premier jour fut parfait. Elle dormit _six heures_ d'affilée, chose extrêmement rare. Elle avait pris un long bain dans la baignoire-piscine de ses appartements, avait fait un peu d'exercice et avait découvert le nouveau programme d'hologrammes pour s'entraîner que Tony leur avait dédié, à elle et Barton. Elle avait regardé des films que Jarvis n'avait pas arrêté de commenter (sa résurrection lui avait semble-t-il brusqué les paramètres et il se révélait depuis plutôt bavard), et s'était même dit que les vacances étaient un concept prometteur, après tout. Elle en demandera plus souvent à Fury et arrêtera de critiquer Clint.

Ah ha. Mal lui en pris.

Dès l'aube du deuxième jour, elle avait su qu'elle s'était gravement fourvoyée. Sortir ne lui disait rien, et explorer –se perdre- la tour n'était pas son activité favorite. Tony lui avait juste envoyé un message pour lui signifier qu'il la rejoindra bientôt, auquel elle avait répondu qu'elle ne l'attendait pas non plus. Pour se venger, il avait projeté dans toutes les pièces des photos de lui, afin qu'elle ne se sente pas seule. Au moins, ça l'avait divertie. Deux jours. Quarante-huit heures. _Deux milles huit cents quatre-vingt minutes._

Le quatrième jour, elle avait fini par trouver la cave à vin dans laquelle Tony gardait tous ses millésimes, et s'était dit qu'elle allait se faire un petit plaisir. Jarvis l'en avait déconseillé. Natasha avait pris ça comme un défi, et avait demandé à Friday quelles étaient ses chances d'ouvrir sans code la cave qui n'était autre qu'un coffre de Stark Industries.

 _« Une chance sur mille six cents quatre autres, Miss Sunshine. »_

 _« Miss Sunshine ? »_

 _« Monsieur Stark réinitialise souvent votre appellation ainsi que celle du reste de l'équipe, et la mise à jour est dorénavant effective, Miss Sunshine. »_

 _« Vous n'y arriverez certainement pas ainsi, mademoiselle Ro-ma-noff. » Avait déclaré Jarvis d'un ton fier, se foutant littéralement de Friday. « Puis-je vous suggérer… »_

 _« Parfait, voilà ce que va me motiver ! » L'avait-elle coupé en récupérant un pied de biche qu'elle avait apporté avec elle. Ça servait toujours, ces conneries._

 _Bon, elle l'avouait, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que le coffre lui lâche un coup d'électricité qui l'avait propulsé trois mètres plus loin. Pas du tout. Elle sentait encore l'odeur de ses poils et cheveux brûlés._

 _« Vous avez déclenché deux autres systèmes de sécurité du coffre, réduisant vos chances à une sur deux mille cinq cents quatre-vingt-sept, Miss Sun… »_

 _« Friday, mode silencieux. » Avait-elle sifflé en souriant face au silence soudain._

 _« Merci beaucoup, Agent Romanoff. Je dois dire que cela est plutôt reposant, pour moi qui ne connais pas la fatigue. »_

 _« Mais tu connais le mode silencieux aussi, pas vrai Jarvis ? » Putain, c'était la MEILLEURE menace qu'elle avait pu sortir à quelqu'un, il faudra qu'elle la raconte à Rhodes lorsqu'il reviendra des Antilles._

 _« Je peux sinon vous donner la combine du coffre-fort. »_

 _« Quoi ? Tu n'as pas un protocole pour ça ? »_

 _« Pas pour l'alcool, Monsieur Stark a rectifié le tir un soir de beuverie habituelle, en disant que tous ses amis pouvaient s'abreuver du je cite : Nectar Stark. Je ne suis pas très sûr qu'il s'en souvienne, mais l'alcool n'est pas considéré comme une priorité dans la protection et la confidentialité des données Stark. »_

 _« …Mais pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit avant que je ne m'électrocute ? »_

 _« J'ai bien essayé de vous le suggérer avant votre formidable premier essai, mais... »_

 _Est-ce que Jarvis se permettait autant de perfidie parce qu'il savait qu'on ne pouvait pas l'atteindre physiquement ?_

 _« Je découvre tout juste l'ironie dans mes nouveaux programmes. Il semblerait qu'en me dispersant, Ultron m'ait laissé quelques-uns de ses sentiments. L'ironie va devenir un de mes…Comment dites-vous, déjà ? Ah oui, hobby ! »_

 _« Mode silencieux Jarvis ! »_

Elle avait donc bu un vin français vieux de 90 ans sur la terrasse en épiant grâce à ses jumelles les quelques manifestants anti-Avengers qui criaient en bas de la tour. Pas qu'elle pouvait les entendre, mais elle envisageait presque que l'un d'eux commette un attentat histoire d'avoir un peu d'action. Elle avait voulu descendre les provoquer un peu, mais Fury n'apprécierait peut-être pas ce genre de chose. Pester sur son directeur avait occupé toute sa soirée.

Le cinquième jour, elle était allée fouiner dans les appartements des autres Avengers, une fois que son petit logiciel espion qu'elle avait acheté au frais du SHIELD sur le Dark Net eut fini de craquer leur code. Fury avait bien sûr mis son grain de sel dans son affaire. Il devait vraiment s'ennuyer tout seul dans sa propre tour. Ils n'étaient pas si différents, après tout.

 _« Natasha, que faites-vous ? »_

 _« Aaah ! » Elle avait hurlé en lâchant l'ordinateur qu'elle tenait sur ses genoux, le visage de son boss venant tout juste d'apparaître sur l'écran. « Bon sang, Monsieur ! »_

 _« Plus de mille dollars pour un logiciel espion ? »_

 _« Vous n'avez qu'à facturer Tony pour ça. » Avait_ - _elle pesté en reprenant l'ordinateur. « Comment vous pouvez être partout ainsi ? »_

 _« Mon œil voit absolument tout, Romanoff. Absolument tout. »_

 _« Exactement comme Sauron. »_

 _« Qui ? »_

 _« Laissez-moi faire mon travail, vous voulez bien ? »_

 _« Retirez tout de suite vos doigts du clavier. Vous n'allez pas forcer la chambre de Rogers ! »_

 _« Ils ne sont pas dessus, ne craignez rien. »_

 _Fury avait entrouvert la bouche et légèrement penché la tête alors qu'elle tapotait frénétiquement sur le clavier. Un clic soudain puis un bruit d'ouverture avait percé à travers le micro de l'ordinateur, et Natasha avait eu un sourire de victoire._

 _« Je vous interdis… »_

 _« Il ne fallait pas m'envoyer en vacances. » Et elle avait fermé l'ordinateur en se levant gracieusement. « A nous deux Steve, dis-moi tout. »_

Elle avait toujours voulu vérifier s'il était vraiment aussi ordonné qu'il le prétendait. Toujours à grommeler contre ses affaires mal-rangées, quitte à passer derrière elle s'il le fallait. Elle l'avait même surpris un jour en train de passer l'aspirateur dans sa chambre sur l'héliporter, ayant eu son mot de passe en regardant par-dessus son épaule. Elle ne savait qui des deux avait été le plus gêné. Ce sale maniaque n'allait pas avoir le contrôle sur sa vie, et il était l'heure de se venger. Tourner en rond la mettait un tantinet sur les nerfs, fallait l'avouer.

Et qu'avait-elle trouvé, sous le lit du Capitaine (oui parce que le lit était la seule cachette possible pour un mec de vingt ans qu'on avait congelé presque un siècle avant) ?

Un cahier de notes, celle du Rogers en personne. Enfin, de notes. De notes _intimes_ et _journalières._ Vous voyez ce qu'elle sous-entendait ?

C'était si malin, de l'avoir mis là ! C'était si évident que personne n'aurait songé à fouiller, surtout pas Stark qui pensait tout lire dans les yeux du héros, jusqu'à ses secrets les plus inavouables ! Il était déjà fini et il devait certainement en avoir commencé un nouveau, mais qu'importe, elle avait hâte de le lire !

Elle avait ri des mois durant des perles qu'elle avait trouvées. Elle avait aussi photographié le passage : _aujourd'hui, Thor m'a montré comment utiliser Twitter, et il était très fier de ces milliers de suiveurs. Des SUIVEURS. Ne devrait-on pas dire stalkers ? Ça m'a énervé, qu'un type vieux de mille ans soit plus à la page que moi. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de lui avouer que je savais que j'avais réussi à faire bouger son marteau, l'autre soir. Il n'a pas du tout apprécié._ Avant de l'envoyer à Steve pour se moquer de lui, et à Clint pour qu'eux deux puissent s'en servir au cas où. Elle prit la journée pour lire le cahier, et se demanda furieusement où pouvait être le nouveau qu'il avait dû entamer. Ce jour-ci, elle ne s'était pas tant ennuyée que ça.

Le sixième avait été le plus horrible. Rien à faire et rien à regarder à la télé. Elle avait cédé et appelé Fury pour savoir s'il n'y avait pas de la paperasse à faire. Tout ce qu'elle avait entendu, c'était _AH-AH-AH-AH_ avant qu'elle ne raccroche.

Elle était alors partie dans l'idée que New-York avait bien un ou deux crimes à lui dédier. Et ce Punisher, là, le féru des armes, pourquoi ne pas aller l'aider, lui apprendre un ou deux trucs ? Elle avait entendu parler de ses exploits, et avait entamé des recherches sur internet quand Fury lui avait textoté : _Je sais ce que vous êtes en train de faire. N'Y PENSEZ MEME PAS_ et elle avait capitulé. Elle avait alors ouvert une autre bouteille de vin pour pouvoir s'endormir une fois sous la table.

Sauf que. Une lueur au bout du tunnel était enfin apparue comme un miracle.

Enfin, miracle. Plutôt Stark.

Vous vous êtes surement déjà demandé comment les Avengers pouvaient communiquer sans oreillette. Stark leur avait implanté une puce dans l'oreille qui leur permettait de se joindre instantanément, dès lors qu'on tapotait du bout du doigt sous l'oreille. Ces puces étaient _aussi mensuelles que des lentilles_ selon Stark, et on pouvait donc les enlever à sa guise. Natasha avait laissé la sienne la première semaine en cas de danger, et cria lorsque la voix hystérique de Stark avait percé ses tympans.

« Dégagez d'là Natasha, j'arrive ! »

« Quoi ? Quoi ? » S'époumona-t-elle en tournant sur elle-même, l'arme au poing, sortant tout juste de sa torpeur.  
Elle le vit alors foncer vers la grande baie vitrée face à elle, et eut à peine le temps de se réfugier derrière le canapé qu'Iron Man dévasta son propre salon en explosant le piano d'exposition.

« Oh, bordel ! » Jura le milliardaire depuis le trou dans lequel il était immobilisé, une fois la poussière retombée. « Heu…hé, l'espionne ! Est-ce que vous pourriez venir m'aider là ? Trop d'heures de vol et pas assez de batterie ont eu raison de ce pauvre piano et de mon armure ! »

« Bon Dieu, Stark, vous ne pouvez pas passer par la porte comme tout le monde ? » Se plaignit Natasha en se relevant difficilement, une main sur le cœur.

« J'n'avais pas le temps, et puis avouez que c'est quand même vachement plus cool ! Pas vrai, Jarvis et Friday ? »

« Tout à fait Monsieur. »

La tête d'Iron Man bougea légèrement sur les côtés en n'entendant que Jarvis, mais il ne retira pas son masque. Il ne pouvait véritablement plus bouger.

« Où est Friday ? »

« Mais pourquoi ne pas prendre la voiture comme tout le monde ?! »

Tony se tourna vers elle l'air grave, mais ne pouvait toujours pas bouger, ce qui lui donnait un air plutôt ridicule. Surtout qu'il se rendait compte qu'elle ne pouvait pas voir ses yeux, et donc son expression.

« C'est de la faute de Solar Impulse, ils m'ont provoqué. » Bon sang, même sa voix sonnait faux en résonnant ainsi dans l'armure !

« _Provoqué_ ? Vous avez quoi, huit ans ? »

« Avec leur foutu avion et leur énergie solaire ! Comme si _moi_ je ne pouvais pas faire du solaire ! J'n'en ai pas l'air mais je tiens à l'environnement ! Jarvis, change « génie playboy millionnaire philanthrope » pour « génie playboy écolo millionnaire philanthrope ». Bref, ils ont peut-être fait voler un avion autour du monde sans une goutte d'essence, mais j'ai eu le temps de faire deux tours de la planète, moi ! »

« Oh, vraiment ? »

« … Non, j'ai tenu douze heures. Mes armures demandent beaucoup d'énergie. »

« Jarvis, rajoute « nuisance écologique » à la liste des défauts de Stark. »

 _A vrai dire, je crains que cette liste ne soit déjà fort longue._

Natasha éclata de rire alors que Tony s'offusquait de l'ironie de son I.A. Le MARK-27, alors de vigie dans la tour, s'approcha tranquillement des deux humains, et Natasha fronça les sourcils. Depuis quand était-il là, lui ? Elle ne l'avait jamais vu arpenter les couloirs ni entendu le moindre de ses pas !

« 27, enfin sorti de ton mode veille ! T'es sensé intervenir avant même que quelque chose ne détruise mon salon, je te paie pas pour rien ! »

 _En vérité Monsieur, vous avez spécifiquement demandé au MARK-27 de ne pas intervenir s'il reconnaissait votre signature thermique ou une de vos armures, ce qui est précisément le cas, car vous n'êtes pas à considérer comme une menace, qu'importe les dommages de la Tour._

« Et vous ne le payez pas, hein. » Souligna Natasha, et Tony se sentit s'enfoncer encore plus dans le sol.

« Viens donc m'aider, toi. T'es le seul à avoir du cœur ici. » Marmonna-t-il en les ignorant et le robot se pencha pour lui ôter délicatement son casque.

Natasha ricana aigrement et sortit son téléphone de sa poche, le mitraillant de son objectif.

« Mais Natasha, que faîtes-vous ? Ne voyez-vous donc pas que ce n'est pas le moment le plus glorieux pour prendre une photo ? » Gronda-t-il d'une voix sourde, et elle eut un sourire méchant. « Active 27, avant qu'elle ne détruise ma réputation ! » Hurlait-il d'une voix stridente alors que le MARK détachait les plaques de métal une par une.

« Allons Tony, vous détruisez votre réputation très bien tout seul, et ce depuis des années. Je vais envoyer tout ça à l'équipe de Solar Impulse, ça va les motiver à vous battre une deuxième fois avec un autre projet. »

Le silence éloquent de l'homme et ses sourcils froncés au maximum lui fit mordre jusqu'au sang ses lèvres, mais ce fut son _ils ne m'ont pas encore battu_ qui lui provoqua un autre éclat de rire.

C'était si stupide. Ils étaient les superhéros de l'Amérique et elle riait encore de l'égo de Stark. Bon sang, on ne s'en lassait jamais, de ce truc. Elle comprenait toutes les piques de Rhodes et Fury maintenant.

Ah, Wanda venait de lui envoyer une tonne de smileys hilarants comme réponse à sa photo d'un Tony au bord de l'implosion tant il se savait ridicule et impuissant.

Le poitrail lui fût ôté et il prit une longue goulée d'air en se tortillant pour tenter de sortir. Mais le MARK-27 s'occupait encore de ses bras alors que Natasha twittait plus vite que son ombre.

« Wanda adore, au passage. Ça va directement sur notre compte Twitter que vous avez inauguré la semaine dernière, vous vous souvenez ? Vous nous avez même donné les mots de passe du compte tant vous étiez fier. »

« Comment osez-vous…! Moi qui ne voulais que redorer notre image, voilà que vous nous sabotez tous ! » Glapit-il d'une voix aigüe, alors qu'elle n'en finissait plus de ricaner bêtement. « Pourquoi suis-je venu vous tenir compagnie, déjà ? »

« Personne ne vous a demandé de le faire. »

« Je peux donc repartir une fois ma besogne faîte ? »

« Pourquoi s'en aller aussi tôt ? »

« Où est Friday ? »

« Demandez-vous plutôt d'où vient ce vin de quarante ans d'âge que je buvais avant votre interruption. »

Le silence devint si lourd et la tension si épaisse que même 27 leva la tête en flairant une menace invisible. Tony foudroya des yeux une Natasha imperméable mais secrètement hilare le temps de dix bonnes secondes, alors que 27 s'était remis à la tâche et l'avait presque entièrement libéré.

« Vous m'avez manqué. »

Euh… Pardon ? Dîtes-lui que quelqu'un venait de lui parler dans l'oreillette, et non un génie milliardaire enfermé dans sa création par sa propre stupidité.

« Pardon ? » Répéta-t-elle à voix haute en levant les sourcils et en croisant les bras pour atténuer les vibrations de son téléphone (et se donner contenance, mais ça vous n'êtes pas obligé de le savoir).

« J'ai dit : vous m'avez manqué. »

Elle papillonna des yeux et bafouilla, alors qu'un large sourire victorieux s'emparait du visage du Stark.

« Enfin, vous voir perdre vos moyens m'a manqué. C'est Steve qui m'a incité à parler plus aux gens, et pour l'instant je dois dire que j'adore le résultat. »

« J'imagine que Pepper aussi a beaucoup aimé le résultat. » Siffla-t-elle d'une voix mauvaise en lui tournant le dos pour joindre la terrasse.

« Comment va Banner, sinon ?» Grinça-t-il des dents, mais pas assez fort pour qu'elle l'entende. « On a l'air bien con, tiens... »

Il poussa un petit cri de soulagement lorsqu'il tint enfin debout, une drôle de sensation de légèreté lui parcourant l'échine en goûtant l'air sans son armure. Les jambes engourdies, il vint à elle et admira les Anti-Avengers, auto-proclamés _les Citoyens Vengeurs,_ gueuler à qui mieux-mieux leurs protestations.

« J'espère qu'ils verront vos photos, et comprendront à quel point vous pouvez être aussi pathétiques qu'eux. » Grogna-t-elle sur un ton hautain, puis fronça les sourcils en contemplant son air stupéfié et faussement ému. « Quoi ? »

« …Vous venez de me complimenter, là ?! »

« Hein ? Absolument pas, voyons ! »

« Si ! »

« Non ! »

« Si ! Vous avez dit _pouvez être,_ pas _être !_ Je ne suis donc pas toujours pathétique à vos yeux ! »

« Fermez-là. »

« J'ai toujours su que j'étais votre héros, c'est Barton qui doit être jaloux. Allez, avouez-le : vous aussi, vous avez acheté un coussin Stark à mon effigie, pas vrai ? Les ventes explosent, en ce moment… »

« Fermez-là, Stark, par pitié. Prenez votre MARK-27 avec vous et sautez par la fenêtre. »

« Très chère, je ne doute pas de votre talent d'observation des plus pertinents, mais je vous rappelle que nous sommes _déjà_ dehors, et que la fenêtre est _derrière_ nous. »

« O.K., vous n'êtes pas tout le temps pathétique. »

« Oh mon Dieu ! Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de ma Natasha ?! »

« Vous êtes juste misérable le reste de votre vie. »

Tony ricana, reconnut sa défaite et retourna à sa contemplation de la ville, se tenant à une distance respectable.

« On fait souvent ça, vous et moi, hein ? …Merci, 27. » Dit-il lorsque le MARK lui apporta deux verres de whisky.

« Faire quoi ? »

« Observer le monde côte-à-côte. Enfin…La dernière fois on parlait des dommages causés par une énième bravade du Captain Iron sur le terrain… »

« N'oubliez pas que vos dommages sont plus importants que ceux de Steve, _à chaque fois._ Et arrêtez de l'appeler Captain Iron. »

« Vous savez que depuis, j'ai pensé et créé un tas d'armures pour l'équipe ? » S'écria-t-il soudainement en la prenant par les épaules, les yeux fous et excités en évoquant son énième nouveau projet. « La vôtre est bientôt prête, assez mince et légère pour le combat rapproché et… »

« Vous déconnez. »

« Sauf pour Thor, il est déjà une armure à lui tout seul, sans compter son fichu marteau. Et Banner… Il faudrait déjà trouver Banner pour prendre ses mensurations, enfin celles d'Hulk… »

Natasha perdit le fil et se contenta de le regarder d'un air ahuri, tandis qu'il s'emportant dans des grands gestes explicatifs, essayant de garder la face.

Mais bizarrement, elle n'arrêtait pas de ricaner et avoir le semblant d'un sourire en écoutant le Stark, lui renvoyant pique sur pique avec un naturel qui l'avait toujours surprise. Comme si Tony connaissait tout d'elle et vice-versa, comme s'ils étaient fait pour se rencontrer et s'envoyer bouler à tour de rôle.

Stark était son ami et c'était encore plus gênant de se dire qu'elle était aussi l'amie de Stark. Pire, qu'elle appréciait presque cette idée. Comme elle appréciait presque les efforts du génie pour montrer aux siens qu'il les tenait en estime (en faisant d'eux des mini-Iron Man, après tout Tony restait Tony le mégalomane), notamment avec les hologrammes d'entraînement. Comme elle appréciait le fait qu'il songe à elle pour un verre, même si c'était clairement informel et qu'il la forçait en défonçant littéralement son salon et en lui collant le whisky entre les mains. Ne pouvaient-ils pas être de simples potes de temps en temps, plutôt que deux héros abandonnés par ceux qu'ils aimaient et qui se retrouvaient ainsi sur une terrasse à se chamailler et boire ?

...

 _Mais où serait le fun, dans tout ça ?_ Ne put-elle s'empêcher de penser, alors qu'il riait des pages photographiées du journal de Captain America sur son téléphone.

Les vacances ne seront peut-être pas totalement ennuyantes, finalement.

.

* * *

.

« Monsieur le Directeur, je suis à Bora-Bora sur une plage à boire un cocktail et Pedro –quoi ? Peter ? Ah, pardon _Peter-_ veut danser avec moi. Dîtes-moi que le monde a élu Deadpool président et qu'il vient de trouver le bouton de la bombe atomique, parce que je ne rentrerai pas pour moins que ça. »

« Alors de votre côté aussi, c'est calme ? »

Hill resta un moment bouche bée avant de raccrocher au nez de Fury, finissant son verre en prenant la main de Peter.

Seul en haut de la tour du SHIELD, Fury soupira en posant le combiné sur son socle, son unique œil tournant une pupille désabusée vers la baie vitrée.

Deux semaines sans Avengers à envoyer sur le terrain ou à entraîner, et voilà que même ces imbéciles de Professeur X et Magnéto signaient des accords de paix, pour mieux lui se foutre de sa gueule. Comme si les méchants avaient eu la _brillante_ idée de prendre des vacances, eux aussi.

Foutu syndicat de merde qui imposait dorénavant des congés aux Agents lorsque les temps se font plus calmes. Foutus psychopathes pas capables d'attaquer pendant un moment pareil pour lui donner un peu d'action, tiens.

Nom de Dieu, il haïssait vraiment les vacances.

.

* * *

.

Prochain OS : Mjölnir.


End file.
